remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Magika and Corruption
Formation of Magika Dark Magika, for all intents and purposes, does not form as naturally as other Magika colors would. To create dark Magika, two agents are typically required. Firstly, Void energy, typically supplied from other dark Magika stones, or sourced from tiny void portals, and secondly, existing Magika of another color aside from white. The void energy slowly leaches into nearby Magika sources, transforming the crystal from it’s normal color to a purple hue, and making it give off more void energy. This growth then begins to convert other normal matter, growing in size and potency. In addition, a slower method exists, wherein void energy simply corrupts normal matter of some sort over time, requiring many months to years depending on the material. Unsurprisingly, Magika resistant materials take more time to become corrupted, as do nullification stones hidden away in pockets of rock. Coming into contact with a massive quantity of raw Dark Magika Stone, coming into contact with a Voidling, or using Dark Magika (per scene, not per use) can all cause corruption within the individual. White Magika on the other hand, forms naturally, and as such does not require forcing its color upon another stone or shard, and is often found in symmetrical crystal structures with absolute uniformity and radiance. While White Magika does not corrupt the natural material around it, it does still infect the wielder to the same degree as Dark Magika, and using White Magika (per scene) will cause corruption within the individual. Properties and Usage Dark Magika is most commonly seen as a purplish form of normal Magika crystals, consisting of a variety of crystalline structures dependent on the form of Magika originally corrupted. Universally, the exact color of the stone depends on what was originally corrupted, ranging from red-violet to blue-violet, or possibly even a less saturated, grayish purple. As a stone, Dark Magika is near universally recognized as capable of causing debilitating effects in combat, ranging from being able to pull the life force of an enemy in the form of Magikal energy from a target, causing heavy sickness to organics, or rusting a machine. This level of power however, comes at a cost. Dark phages are, particularly if they use standard methods of using Magika stones, vulnerable to dark Magika corruption more so than others. However, due to recent discoveries brought to light by Hi’vaa ‘Primal’ Sorcerers, an alternative method of use has been found. While normal Magika channels energy like a magnifying lens, Dark Magika is best used to saturate Magika energy with its properties. The energy is then used to cast. White Magika is order incarnate, commonly seen as a white crystal with no imperfections, even at a structural level, think snowflakes. The color is always a pure white, as it is seen as perfection, and will never deviate from this. White stones are known for synergizing, specifically with itself. The more white Magika there is one in place, the more powerful each stone and its effects grow, which can range from fortifying one’s self and their allies, applying pseudo-healing through psychoreactive buffering, to some offensive Magika. Unlike Dark Magika, White only corrupts those wielding it through its stone usage, so those that it is used against will not feel the effects of its pull like Dark would. Dark Magika Corruption Long-term exposure to Dark Magika causes illness of various systems amongst almost all terrestrial life, and due to the aura corrupting nature of the magika, machinery as well. Unfortunately, this means that victims of Dark Magika poisoning almost uniformly experience a gradual decline over a span of time directly tied to the level of exposure, until eventually succumbing to the effects that span in different stages of the illness. However, while it’s effects may appear physical and mental, the exact cause is on neither of these levels. Dark magika corruption itself is a slow poisoning of a being’s magikal aura, which over time results in a variety of symptoms as the very energy of the universe held within a patient is transformed into a form which, for all intents and purposes, is generally thought of as hostile to this universe. What was not initially apparent, however, were the intra-organism mutations that could cause subtle to extreme mutations seen only within a few generations of exposure. The growth of Dark Magika crystals on the skin and flesh, increased resistance to the effects of Dark Magika poisoning, and even the ability of tissues to achieve accelerated cellular regeneration when in the presence of Dark Magika were originally only known to ancient Shivan researchers. In addition, due to the discovery of the Hi’vaa Sorcerers, mages skilled almost solely in the use of Dark Magika in such a way as to minimize, if not totally remove the risk of corruption to a dark mage. The intended target of a dark magika stone, however, is not so fortunate. However, generally, exposure to Dark Magika will begin a spiral of corruption and a variety of symptoms that worsen over time, and even the most minute of exposures can, if let go long enough, lead to disastrous effects. Cybernetics are not immune either. Metal endoskeletons would corrode and sprout dark magika crystals, causing synthetic materials to crystallize, harden, and break. All while crystals continue to bloom out. This would degrade strength of the components at first, cause malfunctioning sensors. Damage detection systems would be flagging everything in the same manner an organic would be feeling pain. The resulting feedback would overwhelm most I/O systems causing stuttering, lock-ups, and eventual system failure. However, A newer strain of Corruption seems to be spreading as of late, seeming to not be as infectious or quick to grow in it's host. It takes longer to root itself inside the body and aura of those afflicted by Dark Magika's influence, but it's changes are rumored to be much more sinister. Anything from symbols and runes starting to form on the body, to visions and voices echoing in the minds of those suffering from it's effects. Still, the end effects seem to be generally the same.. Feral Madness and full body crystalization. However.. There are rumors of exceptions.. odd, strange.. rare cases.. More Research is needed. White Magika Corruption The effects of long-term white corruption are not well known or documented, as the change in White Magika as a whole is relatively recent. The body will start to become more angular and symmetrical overall, and where Dark Magika would cause random crystallizations of various sizes, a white corrupt individual will only form small and well organized formations. Instead of completely taking over one’s aura like the darker variety Magika, White Magika specifically molds and fortifies one’s aura, helping it grow into being more orderly and pure. As such the effects of corruption are a lot less drastic or devastating, but can often instill an unstable amount of pride in one's self. History: First Contact Franky, the former senior of the Colony Hospital, and the first known mortal to make contact with Dark Magika after emerging from the Void after the 2130 Portal incident, conducted a EarthGOV funded study of the Void and Dark Magika extensively and provided detailed notes about their corruption stages and symptoms on those corrupted by studying a battery of test subjects. These results were further proved by later studies conducted by the Colony Hospital, Tribunal, and other groups. However, as time has gone on.. things have begun to change, leaving many to scramble for new ways to deal with the influence of Dark Magika, as it has changed, Adapted. it's effects.. Different now. Cure In the past there had been several known treatments for dark magika corruption and its symptoms, of varying effectiveness. Be it surgical treatments, liquid forms of white magika, applications of various forms of blue, white and even yellow magika, and combinations of all these. But for unknown reasons, eventually the corruption adapted and changed, rendering these old methods obsolete. While Blue Magika still is capable to alleviate the symptoms of various stages of corruption temporarily, to some degree, it is unable to restore the body and soul of a corrupted victim to their former state. Both the Order and the Sanctum have developed by now new methods to combat the corruption in their own ways, and are the best and only hope for anyone suffering from dark magika corruption. Dark Corruption Effects After successfully using Dark Magika in a scene, players are allowed to make a single d25 roll to determine an effect. The effects listed here have no impact on dice combat or item tokens in any way, and is entirely optional. Corruption can only be gained through GM events, as such, GM's will determine stage progression. Every 5 points of corruption advances the stage. * Stage 1: '''Minor headaches. Splotchy bruising on random parts of your body. In extreme cases, purple eye discoloration. * '''Stage 2: Sporadic migraines. Random nosebleeds. Ringing in the ears. This is in addition to the previous symptoms. In extreme cases, you hear soft whispers but cannot tell where they are coming from nor what is being said. * Stage 3: Ever present migraines. Frequent nosebleeds. Bruises contort into smudgy, indecipherable runes. You hear soft, muffled whispers around you at all times. In extreme cases, bleeding from the ears or corners of the eyes. * Stage 4: Headaches, migraines, and nosebleeds all cease. Bruises form into runic patterns but are indecipherable. Eyes are completely tinted purple. The whispers are clearly audible at times, conveying an esoteric sense of qualm. In extreme cases, purple crystalline growths form on random parts of your body. * Stage 5: '''You are rendered unable to equip White Magika abilities. Roll 1d3. ** '''1: Your mind shatters beneath the primordial influence on your aura. You are now a Husk of your old self, marked by crystals and glowing runes. You lose all sense of self preservation. Eating, drinking, and other every day tasks become secondary to the esoteric whispers in your head. Soon, you will wither away to nothing and die. ** 2: '''Your body is unable to withstand the corruption. Crystallization rapidly spreads along your body, until you are rooted in place. Your voice echoes faintly from the crystalline structure you have become. You are unable to move or perform any actions. You will remain this way until Purged. ** '''3: '''Balance. The corruption has left you in perfect harmony with the effects on your body. At this stage the runes covering you glow with a soft light, and you tend to the crystals on your body like one may a prized plant or pet. Any time you come in contact with a dark magika crystal, it may painlessly attach to your body and grow into a physical cluster. These clusters may seem to wander at times, and cannot be hidden. The whispers are clearly audible, and you may feel a foreign influence on your aura at times. Your footfalls corrode the surfaces you walk upon, and objects you touch erode. Lights near you flicker and dim visibly. Your shadow appears disproportionate, twisting bizarrely at its extremities. You may only have a total of 5 Stages of Corruption; it may be a combination of other colors aside from Dark but cannot include White. Corruption cannot be lost or removed through death; it must be purged. If your character dies and is revived, they will slowly regain all corruption stages they had in their previous life over the next 24 hours. Dying at Stage 5 will not allow you to re-roll the 1d3; to do so, you must be cleansed of all corruption and then advance back to Stage 5 once again. White Corruption Effects After successfully using White Magika in a scene, players are allowed to make a single d25 roll to determine an effect. The effects listed here have no impact on dice combat or item tokens in any way, and is entirely optional. Corruption can only be gained through GM events, as such, GM's will determine stage progression. Every 5 points of corruption advances the stage. * '''Stage 1: '''Minor headaches. You feel a growing need to move objects into proper orientation and location. Everything has a place, and should be put there. In Extreme Cases: White-gold eye discoloration. * '''Stage 2: Sporadic migraines. Random nosebleeds. You feel overrun by anxiety when you are not in control of any given situation. This is in addition to the previous symptoms. In Extreme Cases: Your nosebleed’s blood runs in a symmetrical, eerily ordered flow. * Stage 3: Ever present migraines. Frequent nosebleeds that continue to run in a symmetrical, eerily ordered flow. Your hair/chassis plating/scales appear to be set in exacted, neatly-set rows. In Extreme Cases: Bleeding from the ears or corners of the eyes may also occur. * Stage 4: Headaches, migraines, & nosebleeds cease. You feel a great sense of pride in your own self-perceived perfection. Eyes are completely tinted white-gold. You are obsessed with order in all things. You have an uncontrollable need to put anything ‘disorderly’ in perceived ‘order’. Your body is now nearly completely symmetrical in shape. You move with ordered, perfectly composed motion, as if every step you take was planned a day ahead. In Extreme Cases: White crystalline growths form on neat rows of your body. * Stage 5: '''You are rendered unable to equip Dark Magika abilities. Roll 1d3. ** '''1: Your mind shatters beneath the primordial influence on your aura. You are now a husk of your old self, marked by crystals and uncanny symmetry. You see every flaw possible in yourself, you compulsively take every action you can to fix the perceived flaws. You will eventually tear yourself apart as you pick apart every one of these flaws, mentally and physically. Soon, this state will cause irreversible damage to your body and die. ** '''2: '''Your body is unable to withstand the corruption. Crystallization rapidly spreads along your body, until you are rooted in place. Your voice echoes faintly from the crystalline structure you have become. You are unable to move or perform any actions. You will remain this way until Purged. ** '''3: '''Balance. The corruption has left you in perfect harmony with the effects on your body. The crystals about your body are perfectly symmetrical in every way, from any perceivable angle. You tend to them like one may a prized plant or pet. Any time you come in contact with a white magika crystal, it may painlessly attach to your body and grow into a physical cluster. These clusters may seem to wander at times, and cannot be hidden. Your body is completely symmetrical, with every bodily feature ordered into a near-geometrically pristine position. You remain compelled to ‘order’ everything and everyone. You may only have a total of 5 Stages of Corruption; it may be a combination of other colors aside from White but may not include Dark. Corruption cannot be lost or removed through death; it must be purged. If your character dies and is revived, they will slowly regain all corruption stages they had in their previous life over the next 24 hours. Dying at Stage 5 will not allow you to re-roll the 1d3; to do so, you must be cleansed of all corruption and then advance back to Stage 5 once again. Red Corruption Effects After successfully using Red Magika in a scene, players are allowed to make a single d25 roll to determine an effect. The effects listed here have no impact on dice combat or item tokens in any way, and is entirely optional. Blue Corruption Effects After successfully using Blue Magika in a scene, players are allowed to make a single d25 roll to determine an effect. The effects listed here have no impact on dice combat or item tokens in any way, and is entirely optional. Yellow Corruption Effects After successfully using Yellow Magika in a scene, players are allowed to make a single d25 roll to determine an effect. The effects listed here have no impact on dice combat or item tokens in any way, and is entirely optional. Green Corruption Effects After successfully using Green Magika in a scene, players are allowed to make a single d25 roll to determine an effect. The effects listed here have no impact on dice combat or item tokens in any way, and is entirely optional. Category:Lore Category:Magika